THE CHI WARS
by THE DARK HOUND
Summary: in a world where the only useful weapon is Chi one Panda and one Dragon use they're combined Chi to stop this war, this Chi War Disclaimer I don't own crap except my oc's


**CHAPTER 1 THE LEGEND OF THE DRAGON WARRIOR**

Long ago there were five Dragons whos name was Shenghuo the Dragon of life, Huo the She-Dragon of fire, Shui the Dragon of water, Tu the Dragon of earth and Kongqi the Dragon of air, one day the small family of Dragons came across a Galaxy of swirling stars, "brother this would prove to be a suitable home, don't you think?" Tu asked Shenghuo, "yes you are correct Tu but its missing something." Shenghuo said stroking his thin beard.

"well what is it brother?" Huo asked, "it needs more life." Shenghuo replied, "then let us make a planet so that life may inhabit it." Kongqi said, "then let us begin at once." Shenghuo said, and in no longer then 10 Dragon days **(which is a month and a half for us)** they finished what we now call earth, "now to cover this planet with life!" Shenghuo said holding a golden glowing ball of life above his golden head, the Dragon then hurled the ball of life at the primitive planet.

"ahh magnificent isn't it." Shenghuo said with a smile, all was peaceful on this new planet for 2,000,000,000 years, Shenghuo and his family watched over this planet until came that faithful day, "brother look!" Huo said pointing at a spot on the planet, Shenghuo narrowed his gaze on the planet to see what Huo was pointing at, what he saw was horrible, a grey wolf was robbing a pig, Shenghuo morphed himself into a panda and flew down to the planet and landed in front of the pig.

"drop the knife." Shenghuo demanded, "why should I panda?" the wolf taunted, "because I said so." Shenghuo said as his eyes glowed a bright gold, the wolf's eyes were glowing too, "right w-what was I thinking?" the wolf stuttered, dropping the knife the wolf turned and walked away, Shenghuo then turned to the pig and asked, "are you okay?" the pig nodded his head yes, "thank you but who are you?" the pig asked tilting his head.

"call me...the Dragon Warrior." Shenghuo said simply before taking to the skys, once he was out of sight he morphed back to his normal Dragon form, "something must be done about this, I can't keep going down to the planet disgused as a panda- wait thats it, the pig saw me as a panda, I can pass my power onto a panda yes, yes and he will be called the Dragon Warrior." "but will it work?" Tu asked, "lets see." Shenghuo said before opening a time portal, "I'll be back." Shenghuo said before morphing back into his panda form and flying through the portal.

_**In the Valley of Peace 40 years later: **_Shenghuo landed just outside of the Valley, "so this is where the Dragon Warrior lives." Shenghuo asked aloud, then his eyes caught sight of the Jade Palace, "that has to to be where he is." Shenghuo said aloud, taking to the sky's until he was out of sight he flew to the the large doors to the Palace and knocked on the doors, the doors opened to reveal a red panda, "Po you live here you do not have to knock."

Shenghuo just looked at the red panda with a confused face, "I am not this _Po _you speak of, I am Shenghuo." the Shifu's eyes widened, Shifu asked, "you are really the Shenghuo the Dragon of Life? The one that created all life on this planet?" Shenghuo simply nodded, "I am looking for the one that is called the Dragon Warrior, I wish to see if he truly contains my power."

"yes, of course, please follow me." Shifu led Shenghuo to the Training Hall, _**in the Training Hall:**_ Po and the Five were training, "Po come here." Shifu called to his student, Po ran up to Shifu, "yes Master?" Po asked bowing, "there is someone that wishes to see you. Follow me." Shifu said leading Po to where Shenghuo was waiting, Po's jaw almost hit the floor when he saw another panda, "wow..another panda, just like me." Po had to fight the urge to cry tears of happiness, Shenghuo saw this and his gaze softened, "I am sorry but..I am not a real panda, I'm sorry to disappoint you, I am Shenghuo the Dragon of life." Po's scarred heart shattered, this time it will take more then inner peace to repair his already broken heart.

"oh." Po replied now fighting the urge to cry tears of sadness, "the reason I'm here is to see if you truely hold my power, the Heroes Chi." Po nodded his head saying, "yeah I hold your power, I can show you if you like." the poor panda said dead-panned, "if its not asking to much of you." Shenghuo replied feeling bad. The three walked back into the Training Hall, Mantis and Monkey were sparring, Monkey had just threw Mantis across the room, Po, Shifu and Shenghuo had entered the room, "uggh is it just me or are there two Po's" Mantis asked holding his now sore head.

"no way bro that another panda." Monkey said suprised, "he not a panda." Po said saddened, "what? Who are you?" Tigress asked never taking her eyes off Shenghuo, "I am Sheghuo the Dragon of Life." the Five looked at him confused, "wait I've read about you, in the scrolls it says that, the earth was created by five Dragons and, Shenghuo was one of the names that belonged to one of the Dragons." Viper stated.

"well someone has been reading up on her history." Shenghuo said causing Viper to blush like a school girl, "that tells us who you are but why are you here?" Tigress asked still a bit skeptical, "I'm here to observe the Dragon Warrior, to see if he truly hold the Heroes Chi." "are you calling Master Shifu a lier?!" Tigress growled, "I was not the one that said that, That was you, so in retrospect you called Master Shifu a lier." Shenghuo finished with a smug look on his face.

Tigress was so close to ripping his face off, Shifu saw this, "Tigress, calm yourself!" he ordered, Tigress stormed out the Training Hall, "now if there are no more distractions, as you were Dragon Warrior." Shenghuo said geustering towards the wooden warriors, "oh OK." Po said less sadden, **(Po's just being himself and as you know nothing can keep him down)** Po toke a deep breath and began to channel the Heroes Chi through his fist, he fired a blast of chi at a wooden warrior, destroying it.

"how was that?" Po asked trying to catch his breath, "the was magnificent, well that is all I wanted to see, goodbye." with that Shenghuo walked out of the large doors to the Palace and created another time portal and flew through it, _**40 years earlier: **_Shenghuo arrived on the other side of the time portal, "well did it work?" Shui asked, Shenghuo nodded his head, "everything is fine, although I did sense a large amount of chi." they all pondered this for a moment before Shui said, "is it possible that all creatures have natural reserve of chi?" "its possible, but how?" Shenghuo replied.

"Shenghuo is it possible that you put a little bit to much power into creating these mortals?" Huo asked. A look of confusion on her face, "well thats a matter for another day. For now let us rest." Shenghuo said. With that the famliy of Dragons all fell into a deep slumber. Not knowing that which gives life can also take it away. This was just the beginning of the Chi Wars.

**HAHA I DID IT I FINALLY FINISHED THIS OPENING CHAPTER AND IN THIS PO INHERITED THE HEROES CHI FROM HIS FATHER NOT Oogway ANY PLEASE IF YOU HAVE TO FLAME TRY TO KEEP IT TO A MINIMAL CAUSE THERE ARE PEOPLE THAT ACTUALLY LIKE THE STORY ANYWAY IF Y'ALL COULD BE EVEN MORE AWESOME BY READING MY NEW STORY THAT'S NOT KUNG-FU PANDA IT WILL BE UP SOON SO ANY STAY DARK :)**


End file.
